long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Valley
the exit/entry was a seemingly man-made beehive-like cave, Countless exits/entries, densely packed, just like something akin to a mesh arranged in front of the main exit’s two sides. The small exits were actually a rest stop for beasts with flying capabilities. Below was a bottomless cliff and in front, tens of thousands of Wyverns were flying about everywhere, occasionally letting out a loud cry, producing continuous bursts of up and down beats of the “Wyvern’s Song”. Some of the Wyverns, having been tired out by flying, would enter those beehive-like exits to rest. Others would carry food that was dripping with blood, entering to feast. In a distance, there was an extremely high mountain peak that was peeking through the clouds. Similarly, there were countless Wyverns circling it, except that their colours, build, rank and power were comparably higher than the rest. “This is, this is the legendary Wyvern Valley!” a rather peculiar life form, a type that didn’t belong to any group of life form existing in Tong Tian Continent.Heaven Realm Draconians were very similar to humans, however, they were taller. Regardless if they were male or female, their average height would be two meters and above, and they had retractable dragon wings on their back. The men were especially handsome while the women were generally plain, some even ugly. The complete opposite of another life form of the Heaven Realm, the Heaven Realm Demons. The males of the Heaven Realm Demons were ugly while the females were dainty and enchanting. During combat, Heaven Realm Draconians mostly had women to form battalions and attack the enemy.The males of the Heaven Realm Draconians all held a governing position and every male possessed more than ten women.Aside from reproducing and protecting their territories, males of the Heaven Realm Draconians basically didn’t participate in any battles, which in other words meant, aside from petty rivaling for women, they all didn’t know how to fight. This type of male of the Heaven Realm Draconians were given the title of “Laziest Parasitical Men” in the entire Heaven Realm and on the receiving end of much disdain from other races …Most unusual was, this type of lazy males of the Heaven Realm Draconians were unexpectedly put under the same category of “Most Irritating” existences in Heaven Realm along with the males of the Heaven Realm Demons, who spent their lives battling and greatly enjoyed plundering other races. Heaven Realm had a phrase: The most despicable race does not exist, only Heaven Realm Draconians are more despicable than others! in the records, Heaven Realm Draconians were at least Heaven Rank, so they were extremely strong! However, after being sealed in this Wyvern Valley for thousands of years, these surviving Heaven Realm Draconians had already become rubbish. The strongest was only Innate Level 8, while the weakest was only Innate Level 6. What was unexpected was that…… The only thing that did not change was their arrogant attitudes. In their eyes no one was their equal! Just like in the records, they were extremely dislikeable! The valley floor was incredible dirty and filled with the smell of blood. Animals and insects scattered in disarray. On the underbrush, tens of thousands of wyvern corpses were thrown everywhere. Some of them had already rotted to a high degree, some had still had dripping blood on them as if they were just killed. They could all be seen everywhere.Beside the wyvern corpses were naked female corpses.There were old and gray-haired elderly, little girls, and most of them were middle aged women. Their reason for dying were all the same, loss of blood. Their throats were cut open, hearts were dug out, they all died after losing all the blood in their body. The thing that made Xia Yi unable to endure her anger was that before their deaths every single one of them were sullied, even those little girls that were only a few years old…… Their breasts had been cut apart and their lower bodies were all maliciously violated, some of them even had a wooden stake run through them…… Their state of death was too horrible to endure watching!On the summit of the Wyvern Valley, there was a huge altar. There was a newly built blood pool on top of it. There was a single Demonic Mirror inside the blood pool, absorbing the energy of the blood. This Demonic Mirror was a Holy Ranked treasure that emitted an evil aura. The hundred wyvern all let out mournful cries as they were killed. While they made their final struggle, huge amounts of fresh blood sprayed out from their throats and splashed on the Demonic Mirror. They were being killed one by one and their corpses were thrown down to the valley floor. The surviving wyverns tried to escape in fear, but nothing was capable of flying above the Wyvern Valley. They could only hover back into their nest and await for the time they will be sacrificed. Because there were almost ten thousand of them, there should at least be half of them surviving. Only half of them surviving. That was the wyverns’ fate. The fates of the female Heaven Realm Draconians were ten times more tragic than those domesticated wyvers, especially when Prince Bo Lun decided to add them to the sacrifices. Category:Place